The invention relates to an interior lining part, in particular a roof liner for a vehicle, consisting of at least a relatively dimensionally stable core layer and a decorative layer facing the vehicle interior as well as a reinforcing profile section extending at least essentially along an edge of the interior lining part, whereby the core layer and decorative layer exhibit end sections which are bent over to form the edge.